In recent years, there has been rapid advancement in low-cost home networking solutions as well as increasing consumer sophistication in deploying and maintaining home local area networks (LANs), such as wireless LANs (WLANs). As a result, home LANs are now ubiquitous and an increasing number of consumer products now offer networking capability supporting connectivity to a home LAN. Progress also continues to be made toward the conceptual “connected home” in which a multitude of consumer devices within a home are interconnected via a network for purposes of information sharing and automation among multiple devices in a home. For example, many household appliances now offer network connectivity supporting connectivity to a home LAN as well as communication with devices outside the home LAN via a wider area network such as the Internet.